Spy
Jim Covalent, known by his codename Spy, was an Alpha Team and Dino Attack agent who was excellent at infiltrating enemy bases. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Jim Covalent's early life because he keeps most of it a secret. At one point in his life, Jim Covalent worked on a secret mission taking place in Bricklynn, during which he operated under the alias surname of Rutherford. During his mission, he met and fell in love with a woman named Helen, and they got married shortly afterward. While his job as a spy demanded that he worked away from home, Jim Covalent would always make sure that he set aside some time between missions to visit Helen Rutherford and her family, and often wrote love letters to her during his missions. Alpha Team For years, Jim Covalent worked with the Alpha Team, where he developed his skills for sneaking into enemy bases. He often would disguise himself as a Skeleton Drone, sneak behind enemy lines, then backstab the drones that thought him to be on their side. This earned him a feared reputation among the allies of Evil Ogel. In 2008, Spy disguised himself as a Skeleton Drone and infiltrated Ogel's Mountain Fortress. Inside, he helped Frozeen and Knight escape and meet up with Mythic. He suffered a minor injury while fighting a Super Sea Drone, but this later healed. Dino Attack After he joined the Dino Attack Team, he went on a secret mission to Antarctica. There, the team began to suspect a mole amongst them. The Brickster accused Spy of being the mole due to his codename, which clearly annoyed Spy. Returning to LEGO City and Dino Attack Headquarters, he got into a heated debate against Demoman and Heavy over food, and most likely lost. He was later seen talking quietly with Raider and Stranger about something. Shortly afterward, he was assigned to Second Headquarters Squad. Upon arriving at Gold City, Spy and Scout worked together to locate the Dino Attack Outpost. Using his infiltration skills, Spy was able to dispatch any Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid guard he encountered. After Second Headquarters Squad retook a third of Gold City, Spy was one of the few agents who did not let his guard down, suspecting the Hybrids would retaliate. Unfortunately, he was correct, and in a matter of days, the Hybrids captured the Squad's control points. Because Spy's skills were more suited for offense than defense, he was at first unable to efficiently join the defense of the Dino Attack Outpost. However, he eventually got the idea to circle around the area, go behind enemy lines, and backstab any Hybrid he could find. When Clint Wayne and Angel Eyes joined the Second Headquarters Squad, Spy approached them and warned them that they were not merely fighting Mutant Dinos but also Hybrids. He proceeded to explain that the Hybrids at Fort Legoredo were increasing their defenses, but he could not do anything to stop them because he left his Electro-Sapper back in the Dino Attack Outpost. Spy led Clint and Angel Eyes to the fort and told them everything he knew about their defenses. Spy returned to the Dino Attack Outpost to gather supplies and ammunition, and discovered Sniper at his post. Knowing that Sniper would not be able to defend himself, he sneaked up on Sniper and pretended to backstab him. Spy then walked away, warning Sniper to watch his back next time. After the newcomers infiltrated Fort Legoredo and discovered the identity of XERRD's mole, Spy approached them the following morning and told them that the Hybrids were struggling to recover from the events of that night, informed them that Soldier was already sending out the bomb cart, and warned them that whoever was listed as the mole might not necessarily have been the mole. Spy scouted ahead and saw Hybrid defenses along the mine track that the Second Headquarters Squad was using. He joined his teammates, who were pushing the bomb cart, and requested assistance from Heavy and Medic in taking down the defenses. After the turrets were taken down, the bomb cart was free to travel to Fort Legoredo and destroy the fortress. Spy returned to Dino Attack Headquarters. While most of the squad went to the mess hall to celebrate their victory, Spy slipped back to his room, only to realize that his briefcase was stolen. He became agitated upon learning that XERRD's mole had killed Engineer and Medic, but his cigarette packs were in his briefcase and he really needed to smoke in order to calm his nerves and think straight. He went to Sniper's post to ask if he had any cigarettes, only to discover that Sniper had been killed as well. Spy found Rex, Soldier, Heavy, and Scout in the Portal Operating Team's secret room. He informed them of Sniper's death and lectured his teammates on the motives and identity of the mole. After pointing out that anyone in the room could have been the mole, Spy was shot and killed by Soldier. Rex, Amanda Claw, and Frozeen later found Spy's briefcase in Ata's pillow. They were searching through the briefcase when Evil Ogel entered the room, saw a disguise of himself in the briefcase, and came up with a plan to help the Dino Attack Team win the war. Abilities and Traits Spy was excellent at infiltrating enemy bases and skilled at sneaking behind enemy lines. He was widely feared for his backstab, which could instantly kill its target. He was also a master of disguise, but most of the time he simply needed to hide in the shadows. Spy's personality was usually cool, collected, and calm, almost business-like. However, he did not trust anyone or anything, and in return, nobody was sure if they could trust Spy; Sniper and Clint Wayne were two examples of those who openly distrusted Spy. Unlike most Dino Attack agents, he did not wear a uniform, but rather a nice suit and a ninja mask to conceal his face. Due to being an infiltrator, Spy carried around gear to help him in his missions. He usually had a cigarette case containing false cigarettes that create smokescreens, which he could use to cover up an escape. Sometimes, he carried around a briefcase containing the clothes of various figures of the Dino Attack, ranging from Pyro to Evil Ogel, which he could use to disguise himself. When infiltrating enemy bases, Spy typically carried around a device called the Electro-Sapper, designed to hack into security systems. Trivia *Spy is based upon the Spy of Team Fortress 2. His ostensible real name, Jim Covalent, is a reference to James Bond. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Alpha Team Agents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Second Headquarters Squad Category:PeabodySam